SAS: Trap Team
by kingdom hearts guy
Summary: Part 4 of the Sword Art Skylands, when Philia enters the world of Skylanders, she helps the Trap Team Capture the Villains and the Notorious Villains the world of Skylands has ever known, the Doom Raiders, Cloudcracker Prison was destroyed by a familiar evil, so the portal masters must investigate the traptanium and help Philia and her Skylander friends


Sword Art Skylands: Trap Team

Character Description

 **Hello readers, Welcome to the Exciting Trilogy of Sword Art Skylands, Here in this story, it'll be a 6 Part Saga story that takes place after Sword Art Online and Sword Art Online 2, plus other SAO series shows and games that involves Sword Art Online which includes the Lost Song game, Anyway, this will be a crossover story between Sword Art Online and Skylanders, so please, sit back, and enjoy this exciting story, for now, here is a list of Character Descriptions, all that explains in wikipedias are all right here, or you guys can check on a wiki for further information, until then, here they are.**

Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya

 **Kirito: The main protagonist of the 'Sword Art Online' series. In the real world, his actual name is Kazuto Kirigaya, but Kirito is his in-game name. In this series, he is 17 years old. He lives with his aunt, uncle and cousin, Suguha. He has slightly long, but neat black hair and black eyes, over 5' 6", and he looks older than he appears.**

 **In SAO, his attire is composed of black clothing, including black pants, shirt, boots and fingerless gloves. He also wears the Blackwyrm Coat, a black trench coat, over his attire. He has straps over his shoulders and under them so he can hold the scabbards on his back, where he holds his two swords. His main sword is the Elucidator, a black sword that is incredibly durable and powerful. His second sword is the Dark Repulser, a green-tinted sword that was hand crafted for him in the game. His style of combat is either one-handed sword or two sword style, an ability he can use thanks to his Dual Wield ability in the game, and it comes with a variety of special moves in both styles. In the game, he is lv. 96, and is one of most powerful fighters in the game.**

 **Personality-wise, he is direct, but not very good with words. Due to how he spends most of his time on his computer, he isn't as good around people, so he will go solo quite a lot. However, he is really kind and he cares a lot for others, and is willing to protect them no matter what, especially those closest to him. He is calm, collective, and he rarely shows signs of distress when in combat, though he really gets aggravated in tough battles, even more so to the point where he will go out of control, and will sometimes forget what he has done. Outside of the battlefield, he is more laid back, and is more care-free. His will and determination are basically like most other heroes; incredibly strong and unbreakable.**

Asuna

 **Asuna: During the SAO arc, Asuna was the main female protagonist, and is Kirito's girlfriend and in-game wife. In real life, her full name is Asuna Yuuki. In this series, she is 18 years old. She has a mother, father, and brother. She has long, brownish-orange hair and hazel eyes. She is slightly shorter than Kirito, a little over 5' 5".**

 **Her SAO attire is color coordinated of white and red. Her garments are a sleeveless uniform with a white cape, a red skirt, detached sleeves with fingerless gloves, white boots with long stockings. She carries her scabbard across her waist. Her weapon is a rapier called Lambent Light. Her style of combat is swift and accurate, thus she wears light armor. She likes fighting in the front lines, but she is a great healer in combat, and has several Rapier Skills under her belt. Outside of combat, she is a master of cooking. She is lv. 94.**

 **Personality-wise, she is kind and helpful, and she doesn't abandon others in trouble. She is proud, and not afraid to get physical when others challenge her authority or only see her as a pretty face. Like Kirito, she can be controlled by her emotions, and will go by instincts. She can't take it when she sees people die, and tends to get a bit emotional. She understands Kirito's personality, though she gets ticked off when he teases others or goes solo. She cares deeply for Kirito, so she always helps him out when needed.**

Yui

 **Yui: An AI that took on a personality, and became the in-game daughter to Kirito and Asuna. In this series, Yui takes the appearance of her ALO form, in which she is a Navigation Pixie. She has long black hair and bright black eyes. In her ALO form, she wears a long light pink dress with detached sleeves and pink anklets. Her hair is equiped with a blue flower, and she has clear pink wings. Her attitude is cheery, though she will scold Kirito if he is swayed by other girls. She is fearless and determinate, and due to being a Mental Health Counseling Program, she will eagerly set her 'parents' straight if they feel sad or angered.**

Master Eon

 **A human and veteran Portal Master who is one of the main supporting characters of the game guiding the player. As a humble servant boy, Eon started his life polishing pans in the kitchen of the Portal Master Nattybumpo. When he was eight years old, it was realized that Eon was no ordinary boy when he accidentally activated Nattybumpo's portal and teleported him into the middle of The Dirt Seas. Over the years, Master Eon became the greatest among the Portal Masters. He recruited many of the Skylanders to be the legendary champions of their world they are today seeing their potential and unique abilities that are capable of fighting the evil in Skylands. He led the Skylanders to protect the Core of Light and their world from the forces of darkness. Eventually, Eon became the last good Portal Master and grew weaker with age as time passed and he knew that it was only a matter of time before The Darkness would return one day. Following the Core of Light exploding in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Master Eon was pulled into his own portal where he no longer appears in his true form and is forever locked in the space between realms as a spiritual-like floating head. Since then, Master Eon has acted as a guide to the new Portal Masters.**

Flynn

 **A bobcat-like Mabu who transports the Skylanders in his hot-air balloon to the first three levels of the game to find the Eternal Air Source. He appears at the parties of the two games along with Cali whom he has a crush on. He is also the captain of the Dread-Yacht.**

Hugo

 **A mole-like Mabu who is Master Eon's assistant and is also friends with Flynn.**

Cali

 **A lynx-like Mabu who helps the Skylanders by offering them Heroic Challenges to train them. Flynn also has a crush on her.**

 **On a side note, in each of the chapters, there will be a Skylands Journal Entry information on each Hero and Villain of both Sword Art Online and Skylanders, also, at the start of each chapter, each of the Skylanders will show a Level, Elemental, Type, and Attacks they learned, so pay close attention to those as you read through the story, i do not own Sword Art Online nor the Skylanders games, only their respective owners, but i did got Winter Fest Lobstar for christmas last year, just to let you readers know, now, without further ado, enjoy**

 **Read, Review, Add Fav, and follow the story on what you guys think, and i will answer your comments by your account names**

 **This may show the same Character Information on each story, but the titles will be different, so be ready for that**


End file.
